


C'mon, keep yah head up.

by Finn565



Category: overwatch
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Smut, a little sad, but mostly gay, it's so gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-21 21:10:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7404919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finn565/pseuds/Finn565
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamison Fawkes has an accident which winds him up in the hospital, while there he finds someone else who has been immobilized by their injuries. Its Lucio. Lucio is there. Its time for the sad gay fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hospital

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aquatichumanoids on tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=aquatichumanoids+on+tumblr).



Jamison Fawkes had never thought this could happen to him. His motions and actions had always been calculated, but he had never been good at math. The right side of his body was numb. He felt like he was moving in slow motion. The world was spinning. Everything was blurring together, and the landscape was becoming smeared colors. People's faces came to him as blurred shapes that he couldn’t quite make out.

Most of, what Jamison assumed were faces, were yelling at him. He couldn’t hear them over the ringing in his ears. He could hear his breathing and his heartbeat over all of the sirens. Both were unnaturally slow. 

His body wavered, for some reason he could no longer stand on his own. His stomach dropped as he fell backwards. He blinked in slow motion as well. He felt himself fall to the floor but barely. His eyelids felt heavy and he let them slide closed.

When Jamison opened his eyes again bright lights of the hospital were rushing by. Stale and unnaturally white against the cement walls of the cold building. He had been here several times before. He could tell he was strapped to a gurney.

Sounds and sights came rushing back to him. Everyone was yelling and the lights became brighter than he would have liked. If Jamison thought the headache he had from the shouting nurses was bad the crippling pain at the stump of his leg and arm was ten times worse. He arched his back and let out a scream. He pulled at the restraints.

“Mr. Fawkes, we need you to stay calm!” A nurse in blue scrubs, with long brunette hair, leans over him. 

“Oi! You try to be calm when you feel like this!” He shouted back at her. The other nurse, in pink with short blonde hair, stuck him with a needle. His complaints died on his tongue and the world spun again.

***

Jamison sat upright with a short gasp of breath. Or rather he tried. He floundered slightly before propping himself up on his left elbow. His face, already not in its usual animated grin, dropped even lower. His arm, what was left of it, was wrapped up in gauze. The arm was blown off at the elbow. He rubbed at the numb with care.

“Oh shit.” He said softly. He ran his hand down to his right leg. Another stub wrapped in gauze. 

“Mr. Fawkes?” A doctor raps his fist against the door way. A sad expression plays on the man’s face. James is sure the doctor has told countless others the news he’s about to receive. The sad look must be fake and rehearsed if so. “We need to talk.”

***

It’s going to cost him too much money to get prosthetics. Too much time as well. They gave him a wheelchair for the time being. He feels disgusted everytime he looks at it. He doesn’t want to live his life wheeling around so he agrees to find a way to pay for the leg and the arm. 

It’s only been 3 days and he already hates this place. It feels like a prison, too many rules, and crappy food. They won’t even let him play with a match. Fire is too dangerous to have in the hospital, but his hands want to move all the time. One of the nurses gave him a pen. It’s silent when it clicks and when his tics and twitches bug him he clicks the pen. 

Jamison is currently clicking the pen, looking out one small window in his room. A nurse walks in, “Jamison? Ready for a daily walk?”

“It’s not really a walk if you can’t walk, Sheila.” There’s a smile on his face but the words feel sad. 

She gives him a sad look, “I’ll help you.” She wheels the chair over. He slides his body off the bed and into the chair. 

“How about today I go off on me own? Please?” He gives her the softest smile he can She looks down the hall and then back. 

“Okay just today.” He sits up in the chair and smiles for real. Using one arm, Jamison wheels himself down the hall and out to the courtyard. It’s slowly becoming a favorite place for him to go on these “walks.”

He misses fire. The warmth it gives him. It’s been his only friend for so long and now he doesn’t even have that. Fire has hurt him but he still wants to play with it. He hates this place and everyone here. The nurses are nice but it’s unbearable, and the doctor pretends to like everyone. He doesn’t like to ask for help either, it makes him feel weak. Like he’s not normal, and it hurts him.

Sitting in the lovely courtyard of the hospital Jamison whips his eyes with his left hand. None of that now, he was going to be leaving this place walking.

***

Jamison feels like he’s going stir crazy. It’s been two weeks in the hospital. Prosthetic casts were only made a day ago. At this rate James won’t leave for months. He’s not supposed to leave his room without nurses permission, but he can’t take the blank white walls anymore. 

The courtyard is his favorite place to sit. It was nice, floral and secluded. He was rather fond of it. Today it wasn’t secluded. There was another wheelchair parked there. At first Jamison was annoyed but once he’d wheeled closer he let his guard down. 

The man had no legs. He had dark skin and long dread locks, up in a ponytail. The sweetest face with a small patch of hair on his chin. The most wonderful voice was coming out of him. A sweet song that Jamison had never heard but could get used to it if it always came out of the sweet man in front of him.

“G’day!” He smiles as he wheels over, the song stops.

“Oh hello!” The man smiles at him, it’s the loveliest smile he’s ever seen. He feels like he’s looking at an angle. “You like to come here too?” 

“On occasion, yah.” He smiles, and wheels the chair closer. “Lovely song, mate.”

The man smiles and his cheeks turn red, “Thank you, I didn’t know anyone was listening. My name is Lucio!”

“Jamison.” He takes that as an invitation to wheel a bit closer. “This place blows don it?”

“Yah, so does not walking, am I right?” The man-Lucio-gestures to his own lost limbs.

“Completely!” He lets out a little giggle, “How long ‘ave you been ‘ere?” He tilts his head and smiles sweetly.

“Couple of days, not that long. How about you?” The man turns his chair slightly towards the blonde. 

“Couple weeks, they just took casts yesterday.” 

The man gives him a sympathetic look before brightening up. “Where are you from, your accent sounds super cool?” 

“Oi’m from Australia.” Jamison grins at Lucio.

“I’m from Brazil. I’m a hockey player and a musician.” 

“Ooh.” Jamison grimaces, looking down at the man’s stubs. “Thats...unfortunate, mate.”

“Yah….They say I’ll probably never skate again.” Lucio shrugs and smiles sadly.

“Well, that’s bullshit.” Jamsion says casually while he looks interested in his nails. The polish has started to crack and peel off. Damn it.

“Huh? What do you mean?” The man raises an eyebrow.

“That's bs, Mate!” He throws his hand up, “You’ll never skate again if you keep thinking that way! You gotta show ‘em who's the boss. When you get yah legs, you need to show them that they were wrong about you and you can skate!”

Lucio looks surprised, his mouth open slightly as he smiles slowly. “Dang dude, you’re right! I will skate again.”

“Jamison Fawkes, you are not supposed to leave your room without consulting me first.” His nurse enters the courtyard. He's in no real trouble, he can tell by the tone of her voice. 

“Sorry, Sheila. I just hate being confined.” He gives her a sheepish look.

“I know you do, ask next time, you could get me fired!” She waves at Lucio. “I see you’ve met Lucio Correia Dos Santos.”

“That's a mouth full.” He smiles at the man who looks a bit embarrassed about the long name. 

“Yah, it is” The man rubs at the back of his neck.

“Jamison, time to go.” The nurse smiles kindly and grabs the handles on his wheelchair.  

“Wait up, Sheila. I got to ask you, can I see you again? Same place, tomorrow?” He raises an eyebrow and gives his best grin.

“Yah sure, wait. Did you just ask me out?” Lucio gives him a confused look, followed by a small smile.

“Wheel me away, Shelia.” He grins, she chuckles and pushes him a long. “Oi’ll let you decided that, mate.” He winks as he is wheeled away.

“That was impressive, Fawkes.” His nurse smiles at him and he puts his arm behind his head.

“Well, yah know.

“I wish my boyfriend was that nice and smooth.”

“Listen Shelia, you gotta do what's best for you so if it's not him” He drags his thumb across his neck. 

“I can’t kill him, Jamison.”

“Why not?   


“That's illegal.” 

“Right.” He nods, “I forgot.”


	2. Chapter 2

The doctor tells him his brain has been damaged from the explosion. It wasn’t evident before he started forgetting more and more things. Nothing big, nothing like the courtyard or his new friend Lucio. But sometimes he’ll be talking and forget what he was doing.

He’s done it in front of Lucio before, but bless that man. He is the kindest man Jamison has ever met. Lucio always reminds him where he is and James can continue speaking.

The doctor said it’s not fixable. He’ll likely forget little things the rest of his life. It’s disappointing but he has to deal with it.

“Hey, hey hey. Remember the whole ‘you got to show them what's what’ speech you gave me when we first met?” Lucio’s room looks the same as his. Its blank white walls are structured a bit different but it’s still boring. Except the fact that Lucio is in it, and in Jamison’s eyes, Lucio could never be boring.

“Barely, cus oi can’t remember anything, or did you forget?” He flops back against the hospital bed and groans. “Sorry, oi’m  just frustrated.”

“You got this, man. I may not ‘know’ you but I know you and you don’t seem to be a person who gives up.” Lucio squeezes his arm lightly.

Jamison smiles and covers his eyes. “Thanks, Lucio.” He doesn’t like to admit it out loud but he’s weak for the man. Lucio is too kind and the coolest person Jamison knows. In the background of their meeting Lucio’s music plays. He likes it a lot, in fact, now he would call himself a fan. 

They have met at the courtyard a lot over the course of a week. Jamison would say they are best friends, he has no idea if Lucio would say the same. Now they hang out in either Lucio’s room or in Jamison’s room. Usually with both sprawled out on the bed. 

“No problem, man.” Lucio grins at him. “Did they tell you when your prosthetics are coming in?” Lucio applies one thick coat of black nail polish to Jamison’s left index finger. One of the nurses gave it to them as a “sleepover request.” 

“It’s gonna be another week or so.”

“They say that every week, Junky.” Lucio giggles. Jamison told the other man his nickname days ago. He's not sure if he thinks it’s cute or annoying.

“Yah, they do but whot am oi going to do about it. Oi can’t just make them do it faster.” Jamison looks at his nails, “Nice job, mate!” 

“Thank you!” Lucio smiles and caps the polish. 

“It’s about time to go, Jamison.” His nurse steps in with a small smile.

“ Be out in a minute.” He nods and smiles. He props up on one elbow and directs his smile at Lucio. “As always. I had an ace arvo!”

“I have no idea what you are talking about.” Lucio shakes his head.

Jamison laughs and slips himself into his wheelchair. “Tomorrow same time?” 

“About that! I have a friend coming and I want you to meet them! They are a super famous youtuber!”

He smiles slightly, a friend of Lucio’s is a friend of his most likely. “Yah, sounds great!” He lets his smile fully develop on his face. 

“She’s super cool! I’ll see you tomorrow.” Lucio nods. Jamison’s thick eyebrows shoot up. A girl. Lucio’s friend is a she. His smile fades but he tries to keep it up as he wheels out.

“Jealousy doesn’t look good on you, Fawkes.” His nurse pushes him along.

“Aren’t you supposed not eavesdrop on our conversations.” He slumps in his chair with a pout poking his thick bottom lip out even further. 

“I know you really like him just by the way you’re acting.” He can hear the smile in her voice. It only makes him grumpier.

“Yah? So why can’t he see it?” He sighs, “He’s such a good person.”

“Yes he is. And I think you should go for it.” She wheels him to his room and up to the bed.

“Yah right. You ‘eard em. He has a girlfriend.” She helps him up and onto the bed. 

“He has a friend who happens to be a girl. That doesn’t mean they are together.” She pulls the wheelchair away from the bed while he pulls the blankets up around himself. 

“Leave me to doi, Sheila.” He pulls the stale, starchy, blankets over his head. 

“You are going to be fine. I’ll see you in the morning, Jamison.” She flicks the lights off. 

***

Jamison clicks the pen faster then he has ever clicked that pen. He can’t tell if he’s doing it out of anger or he’s nervous as all hell. It was easier when fire was his only friend. He could just watch the fire dance and he didn’t have to deal with feelings at all. 

His mind starts to wander as he flips the pen around his fingers. Lucio’s smile enters his head, he knows he must look like an idiot but he’s lost in thought. The more he thinks about it the more he smiles. 

“Ready to go?” His nurse wheels his chair over and he startles at her voice. 

“Oh, yah. Oi’m ready.” He pushes himself up and slumps into his chair. 

“Finally get over your jealousy?” She’s poking fun at him and he doesn’t appreciate it. She pushes him out of the room and starts down the hall to Lucio’s room.

“Ha. ha. Very funny. Yes, for your information oi have! Oi didn’t have any to begin with..”

“Sure,” She wheels him into the room. “Here he is, Lucio!” 

There’s a slender girl sitting on the bed with Lucio. She has long brunette hair and little pink, are those whiskers, painted under her cheeks. The first thing Jamison notices is how pretty she is. 

“Heyo! This is Jamie!” Lucio waves at him and reaches out. Jamison wheels himself over and takes the out reached hands, Lucio helps him up onto the bed. Once he’s up he puts his hand out for a shake. 

“Oi’m Jamison.” The girl slips her hand into his and gives a firm shake.

“Hana! It’s so nice to meet you! Lucio talks about you all the time!” She smiles at him and brushes her hair back.

Lucio’s cheeks turn super red at the comment, “Yah, i’ll be real. I do. Hana is a gamer like I said. Her twitch name is D.Va.” The man smiles at him.

Jamison smiles, “It’s noice to meet you.”

“What happened if you don’t mind me asking?” She tilts her head and he catches Lucio giving her a deadly look out of the corner of his eye.

“Oh.” His smile falters but he tries to keep it on. “I got them blown off…” He sighs. He never really told Lucio, but the truth may as well come out.

“That sounds super badass.” She grins and gets another no no look from Lucio. “I mean, I am so sorry.” 

“Nah, it was badass.” He smiles. “I’m a pyrotechnic...oi’ve always been super careful but.” He waves his stub of an arm. 

“That’s crazy cool.” Hana grins. 

“Sounds pretty scary..” Lucio’s eyebrows are knit close together.

“Yah, but it was also really cool.”Jamison points a finger at Lucio.

“Hey, Your nail polish is messy af. Did frog boy over here do it?” Hana takes his hand and holds it up.

“I think it looks foine.” He looks at his own nails.

“Nah, nah, nah. He’s terrible at it. I’ll make em look ten times better.” She’s already grabbing the nail polish before he can protest more.

“It’s true, she will make them look amazing.” Lucio nods.

***

It's far later than Jamison is supposed to be out but his nurse seems to be leaving them alone. His nails look far more amazing than he ever thought they could be and he’s honestly having a good time. 

“Hey, I got some change. I’m gonna wheel down to the vending machine and get some soda’s!” Lucio slides into his own wheelchair with a smile. “What does everyone want?”

“Mountain Dew, Please!” Hana grins.

“I’ll take whoteva.” Jamison smiles as Lucio gives them a thumbs up and heads out of the room.

Hana leans forward unexpectedly with a mischievous grin, her eyes glint. “You and I need to talk.”

Jamison leans away slightly, his eyebrow cocked up. He needs his pen, for some reason he feels nervous. “About whot?”

“Okay, so I’m not supposed to tell anyone this. Buuuut” She gives an excited squeal, “Lucio really likes you. Whenever we talk on the phone he never shuts up about you.”

“Really?” He gives her a skeptical look. 

“Oh yah, he's smitten. You have to ask him out. He won’t do it himself he's too shy about stuff like this. He probably-”

“Wait, how do you know that oi even like him back?” 

Her eyebrows shoot up and she gives him a disappointed look, “Oh please. You are too obvious. I can’t believe he hasn’t even seen it. You are both blind as bats. Just do it?”

“How am oi-”

“Heyo! Got the goods!” Lucio wheels back in and Jamison’s question falls flat. “Mountain dew for you.” He throws the can to Hana and she catches it, breaking the seal open and chugging. “And, Jamie, I got you crush. You seem like an orange kind of guy.” 

Hana gives him a look which communicates that even the soda “crush” has other implications to it and his cheeks turn red. “Thanks, mate.” He accepts the drink and helps the other man back onto the bed. 

They stay up a bit later but by the end of the night he’s tired. His nurse wheels him back to his room. He can’t stop thinking about what Hana said. Lucio likes him, she doesn’t seem like someone who would lie. 


	3. Skating

It’s a beautiful day and Jamison is sitting in a bed, not blowing anything up. He can’t stand it any more. He wants his prosthetics as soon as possible. Running sucks but you know what? He misses it a lot. He wants to be out of the hospital more than anything. When the doctor comes in he’s going to tell him exactly what he thinks of all this procrastinating. 

He hears someone walk in and he turns his head towards the door. “Hey, doc, oi have a bone to pick with you, yah twit.” His breath hitches at the sight in front of him. 

Lucio is standing. Two robotic legs protruding out of his shorts. His hands are stuffed in the pockets and he’s smiling slightly. “Heyo, Junky.” 

“Oi...Oi can’t believe it!” He pats his bed and the other man walks over. He feels selfish as sadness rises in him. Lucio will be released from the hospital and they don’t have to be friends anymore.

“Pretty cool, huh?” Lucio sits on the edge of the bed. “They seem durable. I might be able to skate again!” 

“That’s great, Lucio!” He puts on the best smile he can. “When my leg and arm come in then I can come see you?”

“At a game you mean??” Lucio’s eyebrows shoot up.

“Yah, oi mean.” He shrugs and looks down slightly, “if you still want to be friends outside of this dismal place..”

“Oh my god, of course, I will get you free tickets to my game, and any of my shows.” Lucio leans forward and Jamison’s heart flutters. It’s just a hug but it means the world. 

“That sounds, lovely.” He smiles when they part from the hug.

“I am going to come visit you every day in this place and come push you around. I know the nurses won’t let you go down ramps and stuff, dude. So if you won’t tell them we can do some crazy stuff.” The man winks.

Oh god this man in front of him is the best. “You are the best person alive, Lu! Oi am so excited.” His stomach is doing flips, this feels right. He feels like they will only ever be friends if he doesn’t do it now. “Hey so, oi need to talk to you about something Hana told me about..”

Lucio’s usual smile drops from his face. “Okay, what is it?”

Oh god, this is a disaster. He has to back out now. “Oi….well.” No, this is no time to let anxiety over take him. He’s just got to say it. “Hana told me about how you feel.”

“Oh my god, she didn’t…” Lucio’s face falls. “I can’t believe it. I am so sorry, you were never supposed to hear that.” The man covers his face. 

“It’s alright.” He smiles, mostly because the way the other man is acting is cute. “Oi uh, really like you.” 

The man uncovers his face, and looks at him. “You do?”

“Yah,” He looks down at his hand, “pretty much from the moment oi saw you in the courtyard.”

The man lets out a little snort, “That’s super cute, Jamie..So, you want to go out?” The man gives him a super sweet smile.

“Yes, yes oi do.” Jamison smiles with a curt nod. “I want to warn you that oi have-” He can’t finish his sentence as Lucio presses his soft lips to his own. He has no idea what to do with his hand, let alone his stump of another arm. He lets his hand fall against the other man’s shoulder. Lucio pulls away slowly, “never been with someone before.” He finishes.

Lucio smiles before letting his smile fall slightly, the expression turns into surprise, “Oh, really?” 

“Yah” He lets the h trail off. “Oi hope that doesn’t put you off.”

“No no no, man, hell no.” Lucio grips his shoulders and shakes him. “Was I just your first kiss?” He looks excited so Jamison smiles and nods. Lucio’s smile spreads. “This makes me like you even more for some reason?”

“Great because oi like you a lot.”

“I will see you tomorrow.” Lucio leans forward and kisses him again.

“Bye.” He can’t hide the blush that creeps up his cheeks. When Lucio leaves the room he scrunches up his fist and throws it into the air. Sure, he feels like a teenage girl but he could care less. 

***

Jamison spends his friday waiting for the lovely man known as Lucio to come get him and whisk him away from this dreary place. He daydreams about where they will go and what he will do with Lucio. Its getting late though, his soaring spirits are starting to fall. 

“Sir! You can’t skate in here!” A nurse from down the hall shouts and he sits up in his bed. 

Lucio skates into the room and stops just as quickly as he came. “Heyo! Betcha thought I wasn’t coming!” He pushes himself over to the bed.

“You look like a joey! Look at you, skating around!” Jamison grins. 

“I have no idea what a joey is, but I found some roller skates that connect to my prosthetics! I’ve been skating around town. I skated here from my house!”

“That's ace, mate!”

“I couldn’t have done it without you, Jamie.” The man leans over and gives him a quick kiss. “Ready to go? I'm gonna wheel you around, get this, outside the hospital!”

“Oh thank god, oi hate this place. Me chair’s over there.” He points and straightens up slightly. 

Lucio grabs the handles of the chair and he pushes it over to the bed. Jamison slips into the chair. “Alright, my life is in your hands, luv.”

“You made that sound like I might accidently kill you.” the man pushes off and they wheel slowly out of the room. 

“Anything might happen.”

Lucio laughs, he sighs happily at that sound. It’s one of his favorites. “Nothing life threatening will happen but we will be skating down a lot of ramps and possibly through parks. Depending on how you feel about parks.”

“Never been to one, lets go!” 

***

They spend all of the day skating around. Shooting down ramps and then taking breaks on benches. Currently sitting on a bench Jamison leans against the man and smiles. Its nice and cool in the shade. 

“You know I have to take you back to the hospital, right?” Lucio smiles at him. It’s a different kind of smile that Jamison has never seen. It looks fond and he returns it ten fold.

“Oi know, but you’ll come back to whisk me away. Like a prince right. Wait that makes me a princess…”

Lucio laughs and kisses his cheek, “Yes, I will be back tomorrow.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

***

Lucio skates in around the same time each day. They fly down ramps and hang out in the park. Hana hangs out with the some days. Today is one of those days. Sitting under a tree and eating some brightly colored ice cream Hana claimed was the best in town. 

“So, Jamie, when are you prosthetics coming in.” Hana smiles at them.

 “They said they would be here in a couple days which is better than a couple weeks.” he readjust his position, leaning in Lucio lap, the man's arms draped across his neck lazily. 

“I wonder what's taking yours so long. You should have gotten yours before me, you were there for a lot longer before I came.” Lucio combs his fingers through Jamison’s messy hair. 

 “yah, well oi asked for something pretty irregular.” he shrugs and takes a chomp out of his ice cream. The cold sensation sparks pain in his canines and he shivers. 

“Oh yah? Like what?” Hana licks at her own ice cream.

“Oi asked for a peg leg, well not like complete a peg leg but-”

Hana spits her ice cream out and let's out a little laugh, “what? Why?”

“Oi just don't think this whole robo leg thing for me.” he quickly reaches up to touch the other man's cheek, “not that oi don't like your legs, mate.”

“No offense taken, Jamie.”

“The doctor looked at me like oi was a bloomin’ drongo.”

“Babe, no one here knows what that means.”

“Right, he looked at me like oi was an idiot. Oi just like the idea a lot better and younger me wanted to be a pirate and oi am not about to let him down.”

 “You are one of the strangest men I have ever met. Strangely I am attracted to that.” Lucio leans down to give his forehead a kiss and his heart flutters. 

“Ew, gross, but also super cute.” Hana takes her phone out. “I’m putting this on my blog.” She snaps a picture of them sitting together.

Lucio points a finger at her, “What did I tell you about taking pictures of us.”

“Not to do it? But I don’t really care so I’m going to do it anyways.” She smiles as she types quickly.

“What's the time?” Lucio rolls his eyes, there is no use in getting Hana to not do something that she wants to do.

“6 o’clock.”

“Noooo,” Jamison whines and wraps his good arm around Lucio’s neck. “I don’t want to go back.”

“I have to take you back, I’m sorry.” 

He lets go of the man and pouts “Fine.” Lucio helps him into his chair and they both say goodbye to Hana before they talk off back to the hospital.

***

Lucio skates them into his room and helps him up onto the bed. “Hey so, before we leave I want to ask you something important.” 

“Okay..” He is sure the man has nothing too bad to ask him but it doesn’t mean he doesn’t get anxiety right away.

“Okay.” The man fiddles with his fingers, he’s never seen Lucio so nervous. “So I was thinking that..when you get your prosthetics you could.” Lucio bites his lip, “Come live with me, I heard the nurses talking about your living situation. I heard you were homeless and I just thought that maybe you could live with me?” 

He grins at the man in front of him, “Yes, I would love to live with you. I don’t have any personal items and I won’t take up a bunch of room.”

“I don’t care about that, I care that you are off the streets and possibly in bed with me cuddling while we watch movies. Sound good?” Lucio gives him a big kiss and he grins. 

“Sounds absolutely lovely.”

Lucio smiles fondly at him and waves, “I’ll be back for you tomorrow.” the man skates out of his room and he can hear nurses yelling after the man.


	4. Finally

The doctor knocks on the door way and Jamison looks up from his pen. He can tell he won't need it anymore. Just by the look on his face he can tell his prosthetics are in. 

“Well, what are we doing here when oi could be walking again!”

“Very true, Mr. Fawkes.”

***

They fit like a glove. He twirls his right wrist and clenches the fingers up. When he stands he doesn't slouch and it scares all the nurses. The peg leg is kind of weird to stand on but he likes it. He's so happy to be standing again he scoops up a nurse and hugs her. 

 He dresses himself up in what he usually likes to wear. Cargo shorts and a tight tank top with ripped sleeves, a large smiley face with X’s over the eyes right in the middle. He asks to wait in his room until Lucio shows up. He wants his leg and arm to be a surprise. 

Lucio skates in like he does everyday but this time he stops short when he sees him out of his old clothes and in his new ones.

“Hey” he grins at the man and waves with his right hand.

“No way! Dude, let me see! Get up!” 

He stands up straight, Lucio’s eyes follow him up and the man’s jaw drops. Jamison has always been considered a freak. 6’5 and rigged with explosives. Just his height alone makes him seem threatening. 

“Holy shit…You are the tallest thing I have ever seen.” Lucio smiles slowly. The man suddenly dips down and throws off his skates. He steps closer and hugs him. “You are so tall, dude!” The man nuzzles into his chest.

“Oi take it this is not a deal breaker?” He wraps his arms around the man in front of him. It feels good to be able to hug the man for real. 

“Not at all.” The man only comes up to his chest, where Lucio has buried his face. “Dude, what the fuck. You are like buff.” 

“Oi wouldn’t say that but do you want to let go so we can get out of here?”

“Right.” Lucio pulls away from him and picks up his skates. “Let’s get you checked out!” The man offers up his left hand but Jamison shakes his head.

“If oi am gonna to hold your hand oi would actually like to feel your hand in mine.” He offers up his left hand and Lucio takes it in his own.

“Understandable.” 

They make their way to the front desk and get him all checked out. They quickly find out that holding hands is difficult due to their height difference so Jamison puts his arm around the man’s shoulders. 

“Your hand’s are huge, even your real hand is freakin big, Jamie.” 

“Oi’m just bigger than you, mate.” He shrugs with a smile. He has to crouch a bit to walk now, it's very different from normal walking. He ends up limping a bit but he's sure he will get used to it. 

“I live like 6 blocks away, usually skate but I’ll walk with you.” Lucio wraps an arm around his middle. “You’re walking funny, you sure you are good to go?”

“Oi’ll get used to it. Don’t worry about me.” 

***

Lucio’s home is an apartment that he’s kept in very pristine condition. Jamison can only think about how he’s going to try and make it up to Lucio when he wrecks the place. “Whoa, this is really nice, Lu.” 

“Nah, it’s small.”

“Coming from a guy who has nothing, it’s pretty nice.”

“True, now make yourself at home.” Lucio smiles and hangs his skates up on a some hooks by the front door. The layout is super simple. There is one bedroom, Jamison is kind of excited about the prospects that brings. The kitchen overlooks the small living room. Lucio owns a small love seat that looks at a small flat screen t.v. Everything is quaint and not to over the top. 

“Aren’t you a dj, and a hockey player?” He walks to the couch. “Oi thought you would live somewhere fancier and with a lot of expensive stuff.”

“That’s just not me, you feel? Hungry? I am pretty sure I could make you something about a thousand times better then the hospital could ever give you.” 

“That sounds lovely.” He smiles and refuses to sit down, instead following the man into the kitchen. 

Lucio pulls a large pan out and some food from the fridge. “I have a lot of stuff from trader joe's, anything sound good?”   
  


“I haven’t had a good piece of meat in a while.” He offers up and Lucio smiles.

“I know, I’ll make us some beef teriyaki, you don’t have to stand in here with me. You can have a seat.”   


“Nah, Oi’d rather be here.” He props himself up against a counter and crosses his arms over his chest. 

“If you say so, dude.” The man starts cooking them some food, humming lightly to himself. 

Jamison spends most of that time working up the courage to step close and wrap his arms around Lucio, but each time he does it seems to be an inconvenient time. He ends up not following through and Lucio finishes cooking.

“Here we are.” The man hands him a bowl of sautéed vegetables and teriyaki beef strips. 

Jamison graciously accepts the bowl, “Thanks, looks good, mate.” 

They sit down and start eating. There's no dining room so they sit close together on the couch. For some reason there is a different feel to the air. He feels so nervous and he can tell he's showing it. 

Lucio sets his empty bowl down on the small coffee table and looks at him. “Hey, I know this is kind of straight to the point, but are you okay? You haven’t been like this..I feel I have gotten to know you pretty well and this isn’t normal.”

“Yah, oi uh,” He sets his own bowl down and looks away. “A huge wave of  nerves hit me just now.”

“Why?” Lucio smiles, “It's just us.”

“Yah, exactly. Us in your place, oi have never had this kind of thing happen to me.”

“I understand, but this doesn’t have to be anything big. We can turn on a movie and get some blankets. You don’t have to stay in the same bed as me. You don’t have to do anything that makes you uncomfortable. Though I don’t think you’ll fit on this couch.” Lucio giggles a bit at the end and it warms him up a bit from his nervous breakdown.

“Okay, yah.” He nods, “Sounds good.”

“Ever seen pacific rim? Its super cool, it's everything you want in an awesome monster cliché movie.”

“Oi think it's safe to say oi have not seen a lot of movies in my time.”

“Great, I’ll go get it and the blankets.” Lucio jumps up and takes the bowls with him. He can hear them clink into the sink. The man comes back with blankets and a movie case. The blankets get dumped onto him and he unravels them. Lucio puts the disk in and returns to his seat. “Alright, let me in there.”

Jamison opens up the blankets and the man dives right in. He expects Lucio to lean against him a bit but instead the smaller man presses his face against his chest and wraps his arms around him. He hesitantly wraps both arms around Lucio.

They watch the movie and Lucio makes small comments the whole time, Jamison can’t help but start making his own and the tension ebbs away. At the end they are both tired. “That was so cheesy.”

“I told you, but it was good?”

“Hell yah. Though oi  wouldn’t trust those robots as far as oi could throw em.”

“Rather be over run by kaiju?” Lucio snorts. “Alright, what's it going to be. Bed, or couch?”

He forgot that he would have to make this decision at the end of the movie. “Well, part of me wants to be on the couch and another part of me really likes you.”

“Want to give it a try?’

He smiles, “alright, why not.” Lucio sits up and stands up, stretching up. Jamison stands up with some difficulty. Lucio takes his hand and he can’t help but snort. “I can find the bedroom, love.”

“I know but I want to hold your freakishly large hands.”

“They are normal sized to me, Oi have no idea what you are talking about.” Lucio pushes him and he stumbles over to the bed. “Oi! You sneaky little,” He reaches out and pulls the man onto the bed. He takes a deep inhale and Lucio gasps.

“Nu uh, don’t you do it!” He presses his lips against the man's stomach and blows all the air out. Lucio struggles and twists in his grasp, letting out a long string of laughter.

He lets the man push him off and easily pin him. “Don’t do that again.”

“Sure.” He grins but the tension in the air comes back as Jamison quickly shuts his mouth. Lucio’s thighs are warmly wrapped around his hips. It’s all he can think about as he gives his boyfriend a sheepish look.

The other man quickly diffuses the room by sliding off his lap and into his arms instead. He hugs the man to his chest and kisses his forehead. Lucio lets out a sleepy giggle. “Covers.” He mumbles into Jamison’s chest. 

He pulls up the covers and around them, snuggling in. Lucio is already falling asleep pressed against him. “You are so warm dude..”

“Thanks?” He closes his eyes with a smile. He’s never slept in a bed with someone else but he could get used to it. Lucio is so warm and his heart feels light. 


	5. Slice of Life

Jamison wakes up, his body is wrapped around Lucio who’s actually awake and playing with his hair. “Good morning.” The man hums.

“Good morning, love.” He hums back, he’s sleepy and his wall of anxiety over their closeness is gone. He lets his hand glide slowly over Lucio’s hip.

“I made us some toaster waffles, with some strawberries over the top. Want to get up and eat?” 

“Sure let’s go.” He sits up, “Your bed was super comfortable.”

Hands wander up his sides and steadily towards his chest. “Well, You are welcome to sleep in it whenever you want.”

Jamison straightens up and shivers slightly, “Hey now” He nervously giggles.

Lucio giggles and presses his face into his shoulder, planting a soft kiss there before springing up out of bed. “C’mon let’s eat!” Jamison gets up and limps after the man. “The waffles are still hot.” He sits down at the table and digs in right away. “Do you want to come with me to my friends place? Her name is Lena. She's excited to meet you.”

“Sure thing.” He drops his plate off in the sink.

“She wants to go shopping, I’ll pay for anything you want.” Lucio follows him by letting the plate slide into the sink.

“You can afford that?” Jamison grins. 

“Like you said yesterday, D.J and pro hockey player. I am loaded, Jamie.” Lucio wraps his arms around his neck but he’s too tall. “Would you get down here?” 

He snickers but gives in and leans down. Lucio kisses him and he kisses back with just as much enthusiasm. He pulls away and lightly takes the tip of the man's nose in between his teeth and bites down softly.

Lucio giggles and blushes heavily. “Damn you’re teeth are sharp. We better get going, I will tell you about her on the way there.”

***

Lucio holds his hand despite their large difference in sizes. “Okay so she is my adopted sister.”

“You’re adopted?” His footstep takes at least one less footstep then Lucio’s.

“I lived at a foster home for some time. You’ll have to meet my adopted parents. I have like 4.” 

“Sounds complicated.”

“It is, Okay, so she’s super British and really cheerful!” Lucio knocks on the door of a nice little home.

“Lucio!” A girl with exciting hair jumps out and hugs his boyfriend tightly. “Is this the goiy!? He is so tall! Dads going to flip out when he finds out you are gonna get married to an Australian weirdo!” She hugs him before he can think straight.

“Lena, we are not getting married. Don’t blow this out of proportion and don’t tell dad I’m getting married.” Lucio grins and shakes his head

“Which dad?” Lena pulls away from him and walks into the house, “Come in!” 

They walk in together, “Either of them. Or Angela. Or Reinhardt. Or Ana. Don’t tell anyone.”

“Foine but it’ll be really really ‘ard not to say anything! So yah Jamison?” She turns his way, he has to shake his head slightly to process what she said. She is a fast talker, but her accent is familiar territory. 

“Yep, that’s me. You’re Lena, then?”

“Course oi am! You are so tall and ‘andsome. Oh my god, Lu! ‘e is perfect. Are you sure you are not getting married???” She grabs his shoulders but she has to reach up to him.

“Not as of right now.” He smiles at the girl. He likes her, she’s fun and bouncy. 

She gasps, “oi got you” She gives him some obvious winks. “So where should we take ‘im?”

“Let's go to that one place in the mall, I think he will like it. You know the one next to the food court?” Lucio looks him over and he can’t help but smile and stand up straighter. 

“OOOOh yes, absolutely. Let me get my jacket.” She rushes off down a hall.

“You have three dads, and two moms?” He raises an eyebrow at Lucio. 

“Mmm, yah. I do. Jack and Gabriel are the only ones actually together. Reinhardt is kind of like my grandpa, Ana is like my grandma and Angela is mostly like a mom to me.” Lucio wraps his arms around Jamison.

“That is super complicated.” He smiles down at his tiny boyfriend.

“The only ones you have to impress are Jack and Gabriel. The other three will love you very much.”

“Sure thing, love.” He leans down and kisses the man.

“C’mon love birds let's go shoppin’!” Lena grins and pats Lucio’s arm on her way past them/

***

Mostly it's Lena talking fast. They give him clothing after clothing item and he tries everything. Lucio tells him what he looks good in and what he doesn’t look good in. He ends up taking some of them with him. He feels bad for letting Lucio pay for it but the man reassures him that it’s barely a dent in his paycheck.

He's tired after the day. Lena is a handful and he can see future family get togethers as cluster of crazy adopted people. He likes her though.

Lucio is the first to flop down on the couch, face down, and let out a groan. “I love her but, daaang. She is too fast for me.”

“Maybe you are too slow.” He opts for setting himself on top of the man. Lucio giggles when he settles his weight onto his back. 

“Dude , you are too big get off.” Lucio is still giggling though, so he doesn’t. Instead he nuzzles his large nose into the man's back.

“Nah, oi like it here.” He mushes his face into Lucio’s back. It’s strange where their bodies meet up this way. He’s so much taller than Lucio and he can practically stand and still be squished into the small man’s back. 

Lucio lets out a happy little sigh below him and he can’t help but kiss the man’s neck before getting up. He has a feeling that he might be crushing his boyfriend. Lucio gets up and sits down on the couch like a person normally would. He’s about to walk away so he can clean up some of his own messes. Mostly left over bowls and plates stacked on the table and a small bookshelf.

“Hey, I want to try something with you.” Lucio grabs his hand before he can move any further and he slowly sits down next to the man. 

“Uh, sure, mate.” 

“I just want to kiss. None of the pecks and stuff. Real kissing. Ground rules: it doesn’t have to go anywhere. Okay? We’ll stick to what makes you comfortable.”

Jamison is nervous already. He knows Lucio means every word but he can’t stop his hands from shaking. “Alright..” He nods slowly and waits for the other man to make the first move. He has no idea what he's doing and whenever he feels helpless like this he needs guidance. 

Lucio moves closer, into Jamison’s own personal space. It starts as a normal kiss, short and simple but when they would usually pull away Lucio starts another one. He’s unsure of where his hands are supposed to go. The air has changed to something that feels more serious. 

Lucio’s hands find his and guide his hands to the man’s hips. He lets his hands settle and once he feels a bit better about what's happening he presses his thumbs under Lucio’s shirt and into the soft skin.

He doesn’t want to stop but Lucio pulls away to catch his breath. Their foreheads pressed together, it’s unspoken but they both need a second to just breath. “If you want me to stop, I will.” Lucio still sounds like he's out of breath.

Jamison open his eyes as soft, warm, thighs slide around his own hips. He lets out a shaky breath, hands returning to those hips. He wants to wander away and touch every surface. “You can explore, Jamie.” Lucio’s arms wrap around his neck and they are kissing again.

He takes the man’s words and lets his hands move. Sliding them over Lucio’s thighs and back up. He lets his hands smooth over the man’s small frame. Lucio shivers above him and pushes into his hands wherever they go.

He’s been caught up in his own motions so much that is surprises him when Lucio gently licks at his lips. He doesn’t want to stop so he opens his mouth slightly and the other man come right in. Its bizarre at first but he can get used to it. And he does. He quickly presses back against the man’s intrusion. It feels like something animalistic has taken over and he wraps both arms around Lucio’s waist. Pulling the smaller of the two closer. 

He’s the one to pull away, and they sit in silence for a moment. “Oi, Oi think that’s enough?” He wants to keep himself in check. He’s heard things like this are important to take slow.

“Okay.” Lucio smiles at him and runs a hand through his hair, he leans into the touch. “I’ll make dinner.” He receives a kiss to his nose before the man pulls out of his arms and walks to the kitchen.


	6. Hockey

Jamison wakes up to the sound of the bath running. Lucio steps into the room and smiles at him. “Guess what we are doing?”  His boyfriend practically sings. He pulls the covers around himself and hides his face letting out a groan. “Oh come on. It’s not that bad. I’ll help you and you help me.”

“I don’t want to take them off.” He huffs, Lucio pulls the sheets away from him slowly.

“I know, babe, but you have to clean up just a bit. It won’t be a bad experience I promise.”

The prospect of Lucio also being in the warm water with him is the only thing that motivates him to sit up. “Foine.” He stands and stretches before walking into the bathroom. Its really not about the dirt. He doesn’t like the feeling, never did in Australia and not here either. It's about his leg and arm. He feels awful without them. And they hurt to take off.

“Can you help me in first?” Lucio steps into the bathroom and sits down on the edge of the tub. He frowns for half a second before bending down and disconnecting his boyfriends legs. He gently helps Lucio into the tub before pulling off his own clothes.

Jamison sits on the edge of the tub next. He stares at his prosthetics for an extended amount of time before gripping his leg and disconnecting it. He winces at the small shock to his nervous system. With his left arm he pulls his right arm off and sets it with the huddle of limbs on the counter.

Lucio helps him in and he slips into the space in front of the man. The water does feel really good, he lets out a soft sigh as he feels dirt leaving his skin.

“Can I wash your hair?” Lucio smiles and nuzzles his shoulder.

“Yah.” He smiles with a nod. His hair flattens against his head as the man pours water over him. Wave after wave of water dumped onto his head before Lucio’s fingers run through his mop of hair. Once it’s down it covers his eyes.

Lucio covers his hands in shampoo and then starts to scrub. The man’s fingers massage his scalp and he lets out a little sigh. It feels amazing. He feels sleepy as the man scrubs his hair clean.

“Don’t go falling asleep on me, now.” Lucio giggles.

“Feels good.” He mumbles, practically purring at the feeling.

“Good. I’m gonna rinse your hair.”

He nods slightly, water gently runs down his head. Lucio strokes his hair to get all the soap out. Its just as soothing, he has a sleepy smile on his face. They sit there a bit longer, enjoying the warmth of the water before it’s sucked out.

Once the water is lukewarm Lucio shifts “Can you help me out of the water?” Jamison sits forward and helps the man onto the ridge of the tub. Lucio wraps a towel around himself and reconnects his legs. “Alright, now it's your turn.”

The man helps him to the ridge and  wraps a fluffy towel around him. He pushes his wet hair out of his eyes before being blasted by a hair dryer. It catches him off guard and he scrunches up his face. Lucio runs his fingers through his hair to help the process.

“There we go.” The man hands him his limbs and he starts with his arm, then his leg. “Oh my god. Before you get up.” Lucio soothes his hands over his hair. Something his hair likes to do when he’s clean is puff out. It’s softer and fluffy.

He giggles at Lucio’s expression. The man looks like he’s seen something spectacular. “Can oi get dressed now?”

“Oh, sorry.” The man moves away from him to mess with his own hair. “Hey, I have a game tonight, you are totally coming right?”

“Wouldn’t miss it, gorgeous.” Jamison wraps the towel around his waist and wanders to the closet. Picking out some new clothes. Cut off shorts and crop top that says “Meat eater” with gay pride colors in the background.

“You can not wear that to my game. I can’t believe you bought that.”

“Oi like” He grins as he slips it on, it shows off his mid-drift.

“I know you do” Lucio passes him up and grabs some clothes for himself. “You remember how to get to Lena’s right?”

He pauses to think out the route slightly, “Oi think.”

“Great, at 5 you can head over to her house and get ready. Hana will be there.” Lucio pulls on his clothing with a slight wiggle that comes with each article.

“Sounds good.” He grins.

“My extended family might be there. Make a good impression on them, hm?” The man stands on his tip toes and kisses his cheek. He blushes heavily.

“Oi’ll be on me best behavior.” He says cheerily back.

“Good, I have to go practice, remember at 5 head to Lena’s, got it?”

“Got it, mate.” He leans down and receives a kiss before Lucio skips out and grabs his skates.

He’s left home alone, it's a miracle that Lucio trusts him enough to leave him here. He just wants the trust to keep coming so he makes the bed. Re-fluffs all the blankets and pillows, and straightens out the sheets. He picks up his and Lucio’s discarded clothing and starts putting them in the wash.

There's a knock on the door and he's hesitant to answer it but he finishes starting a load of laundry and answers the door. A man with a scar across his face and white hair stands their.

“Jamison Fawkes?” He’s confused about why the person at the door knows his name but he can only imagine this is one of the people he's supposed to be nice to.  

“Yah. uh, come on in.” He lets the man in and offers him something to drink.

“No thank you.” His voice is dark and rough.

“Mind if oi do the dishes, oi kind of want this place to be super clean for when Lucio gets back.” Jamison pulls out a chair for the man to sit in.

“Not at all.” He takes a seat. He’s in the middle of trying to figure out whether this is Gabriel, Jack, or Reinhardt when he starts rinsing and putting dishes away.

“Did Lucio tell you I was coming?” It feels like the man is evaluating each movement he makes.

That sneak must have left him here alone so he wouldn’t know. On one hand he’s a little upset he was tricked so easily. On the other it means his boyfriend trusts him to make a good impression without evening knowing it.  “No he didn’t, but oi think it was for good reason.”

“I see. So you’re not putting on a show?”

“Nah, oi was gonna make this place spick and span for him whether you showed up or not.” He shrugs as he loads up the dishwasher and hits the button to start it.

“Hmph. Jack Morrison.” The man finally offers up his name. “Lucio tells me you’re from Australia.”

“Thats correct, sir.”

“Well then.” Jack Morrison stands tall, still not as tall as him but the confidence makes him nervous. “Ever heard of Junkrat?”

His blood turns cold, a lot of memories hit him in the face and he can hear explosions. No, that’s his heart. Of course he knows Junkrat, thats him. “No.” He answers, “Neva heard of ‘im.”

Jack stares at him just a moment too long for his taste. “I see. Well, son.” Then the man smiles warmly, “You seem like a good guy. You are perfect for Lucio.”

He wants to let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding in. “Thank you, sir.”“I will see you at the game tonight?” Jack claps him on the back as he leaves.

“Yah, oi’ll be there.” He’s still running on adrenaline.

“Good.” The man gives him another smile and a nod before leaving. Jamison collapses onto the couch, letting out all his air. That was too close.

***

Around 5 Jamison leaves the house and takes the small walk to Lena’s. He only gets lost once but he knows the house when he sees it.

“Jamie!” She hugs him quickly. “You made it, come in come in.”

Hana smiles when he walks in and waves, “Long time no see, nice shirt.” She also greets him with a hug.

“Hey, D.va.” He winks at her.

“Oi’ll go see if oi can find you a jersey, luv!” Lena rushes off and Hana grabs his arm.

“We got to get you all painted up, we were just about to do ourselves.”

“Sweet.” He follows her. “Met Jack today.”

“Oh shit!” She spins around. “How did it go?”

“Just foine.” Except for the fact that Jack knows all about Junkrat for some reason, not like that doesn’t give him anxiety. Not at all.

“Glad to hear it, he can be a little intense.”

“That’s for sure.” He huffs out.

“Found one! It might be a little short but it’ll do!” Lena throws the clothing article into his hands.

“You all go with paint and jerseys on?”

“And flags.” Hana smiles, “We really want him to win his games.”

“Understandable, paint me up.” He grins.

Lena and Hana insist on just painting two stripes under their eyes. Jamison asks them to paint his entire face. They laugh but he only grins and tells them he’s serious. They end up painting each side of his face a different color. He fits into the jersey just fine, it clings onto him slightly.

They make it to the game just in time and sit with a large quantity of older looking people. Each is introduced to him. Reinhardt is very friendly, exactly as Lucio said, like a grandfather. Ana is sweet but Jamison feels like she could kick his ass if he ever messed up. Angela is the sweetest women he has ever met. Gabriel seems like a person who would kick his ass even if he didn’t mess up. 

Jack grips his shoulder hard and smiles, “Good to see you made it.” For some reason it feels threatening but he brushes it off. He’s here to watch his boyfriend kick ass at this ice game, not stress if the family likes him. He doesn’t think it would matter anyways, Lucio seems to like him a lot.

When the game starts their whole row makes as much noise as possible. Lucio sees them and waves. Lena, Hana, and him give the man a thumbs up.

Jamison doesn’t really get sports all that much but he likes this one. Lucio never seems to be beating anyone up but he's faster than the rest of the opposing team. His teammates beat the shit out of the other team and then Lucio goes in for the goal.

They win. When they do Hana gets up and shakes Jamison’s shoulders, screaming and jumping up and down. They wait for Lucio behind the scenes and when he comes rollerblading out Jamison is so happy to see him.

“You came!” Arms get thrown around his neck and he realizes he's expected to catch the man. His arms quickly fly to hoist his boyfriend up so he's not dropped.

“Oi told you oi would, didn’ oi?” He grins and his reward is one big kiss. He can’t even be bothered to feel embarrassed in front of the family waiting.

When he sets Lucio down the man greets the rest of his family. They talk for a bit longer and it's evident that Lucio is well loved by all members of his extended family. When they are ready to go home he walks with Lucio.

"How did your meeting with Jack go, he seemed to like you.” Lucio gives him a sheepish smile.

"Oh right, about that.”  He pokes his boyfriend in the chest. “You little sneak! You didn’t tell me he was coming!”

“Of course not, but you did impress him. I can tell. I knew you would, babe.” Lucio grabs for his hand with a smile and he smiles back. 


	7. First (just smut this chapter!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((If you're not into these two going at it then just hold up and skip to the next one!))

It’s been a quiet day for them both. Mostly sitting around, Lucio plays animal crossing and Jamison watches. Then they make him an account and he now lives in his boyfriend's fake home surrounded by animal people. He plays for a while with his head in Lucio’s lap. 

The small handheld game dies out after a while of playing and Lucio hooks it up to the charger. His boyfriend brushes his hair away from his face and kisses him tenderly. He grins into the kiss and pulls the man down by the back of his neck. He sits up and Lucio leans against him. “Hey so I have been thinking.”

Jamison’s stomach flutters as Lucio’s nose pokes into his neck. Soft lips press lightly as his skin. He has a feeling he knows what the man has been thinking about. “Before you go saying what oi think you’re going to go saying..”

Lucio gives him a slightly confused look but nods to give him permission. He takes a deep breath, he’s been working up the nerve to say it for too long. “Lucio, Oi love you.” He closes his eyes as he says it. 

A kiss gets pressed to his cheek and then lips, he opens his eyes. Lucio looks fondly at him and smiles “I love you too, Jamie.” He grins fondly back at his boyfriend. “Like a lot.”

“Oi feel the same.” He practically sings back. 

“Can I?” Lucio gives him a nervous look. “If you get uncomfortable at all we can stop.”

He’s pretty sure he’s ready to move to the next step, he’s just nervous. He’ll need Lucio’s help. “Yah.”

“Okay, Come with me.” Lucio jumps up off the couch and tugs him along. He stumbles slightly but otherwise has no problem following behind. “Okay, lay down and I’ll help you along okay?” He settles onto the bed and feels heat rise up his chest when Lucio sits in his lap. “Is that okay?”

“More than okay.” He means for it to sound more confident but it doesn’t come out that way at all. Lucio giggles and puts his hair up in a ponytail. He’s eager to be distracted from his nervous energy so it’s a blessing when Lucio kisses him. 

It’s one of the deeper ones. So far it’s all familiar territory, little things that get him riled up. Lucio kisses his neck and that really gets his blood pumping. He slightly digs his fingers into the man’s hips and lets out a small groan that he’s been keeping in the back of his throat. If he’s lucky he’ll have marks to show off.

“Can oi try?” He huffs out in between his hurried breaths. Lucio gives him the okay and he starts off small. Just like everything else in his life though, once he has a general understanding he dives straight in. It’s easy to suddenly see the appeal behind all this. 

He lets his tongue slide up that man’s neck and then he bites down slightly just to test the waters. He knows his canines are sharp so he’s gentle. Lucio’s hips push against his slightly and the smaller man lets out a noise. More of that if he can get it. He wants all of whatever that was. 

Once he seems comfortable with that Lucio moves on to a new step. Jamison figures it’s the way Lucio has chosen to show him how to go about this. Letting him get used to the current feeling and then progressing. 

The new step is one he likes a lot. The man above him moves his hips down into his own. Everything gets a little more real for Jamison when he feels Lucio’s arousal pressed up against his own. His head reels slightly and Lucio can tell. “Too much? We can stop if-”

“No!” He quickly shakes his head, anything to keep this going. “Please don’t.” 

Lucio gives him a small smile before kissing him. The slow movements start up again, he lets his hands wander. Up and down the other man’s back. Stopping at his lower back and then traveling back up.

It must be time for a new step, Lucio takes his hands and guides them backwards. “Don’t be afraid to touch. Remember, it’s me.” Lucio gives him a kiss on the cheek. God, this man sure does know him well. 

He kneads softly, happy to have his hands full. They resume kissing, he feels comfortable enough to move his own hips. Lightly rolling them upwards, his grip tightens and Lucio gasps above him slightly. He wants to ask if he’s okay but it seems alright because the kiss becomes more desperate. 

“Can I take your shirt off?” Lucio speaks against his lips. 

“Yes,” He lets his answer go on a single breath. 

Lucio sits up and his hands glide up Jamison’s front. Feeling him up, the fingers dip with each of his wiry muscles before smoothing over his chest and pushing his shirt up. He raises his arms to help and the other man quickly rids him of it.

“Want to take mine off?” Lucio offers, smiling sweetly down at him. 

He nods slightly and pushes the man’s shirt up. Lucio helps tug it off and he lets his hands and eyes wander. “Oi wish oi could still feel with both me hands.” Lucio’s skin is smooth and perfect, “you are gorgeous, love.”

Lucio looks slightly bashful but thanks him anyways. He can see the man’s hip bones peaking out from his shorts and he absentmindedly rubs his thumbs into them. Admiring the nice outline, he licks his lips.

The man giggles above him, “See something you like?”

He feels some embarrassment rise in him but tries to put out as much confidence as possible, “Yah, oi do.” Lucio giggles more, and tries to suppress more laughter. Jamison is reminded that it really is just him and Lucio. Maybe that’s why he’s so nervous, he wants to impress. 

“Ready for what comes next?” Lucio grips his belt buckle and he lets his breath hitch in his throat. He nods and the man above him pulls the belt loose. There’s something endearing about the way Lucio takes time to pull the clothes off of him. 

“Me now?” His boyfriend cups his cheeks and he nods. Taking his turn he slides Lucio’s shorts down and off. He wants to ask what’s next but he can’t because Lucio presses a finger to his lips. It quickly becomes something he didn’t expect. Lucio replaces the finger with a thumb. Pressing it into his plush bottom lip, swiping along the outline of his mouth.

He places a kiss to it with a smile, covering his boyfriend’s hand with his own and leaning into it. “I love you.” Lucio sighs out. 

It’s so good to hear, he grins “Oi love you too.” 

A slow tender kiss takes place, Lucio’s hips rolling against his own and he lets out a whine. He’s starting to feel a little hazy, his nervousness disappearing as something different takes over most of his senses. 

“If it’s alright, the boxers are next.” Lucio kisses his cheek sweetly and he lets out a breath.

“Yes, love.” He leans fully back against the bed, embarrassment is back. Not like Lucio hasn’t seen him naked, they took a bath together just the other day. This is different though, this is intimate and he wants to hide his face when Lucio slips the boxers off. 

He tenses up when Lucio touches him lightly. A small noise escapes him without his consent and he covers his mouth with his robotic hand. 

“Okay, too much? How about me?” Lucio pulls away and part of him is grateful and they other wants him back.

“S-sure.” He sits up again and helps Lucio out of his boxers. This is it, they are both naked. He looks away, embarrassment is hitting him hard, along with a good pounding of anxiety. 

“Hey, hey, hey.” Lucio cups his cheek. “It’s me. Remember? Just us.” the man presses their foreheads together. “Just you and me. Together sharing this. Okay?” 

“Okay.” His own voice sounds so quiet. 

“Can I move on, or do you want to stop?” Lucio looks him in the eye with a smile.

He can’t help it, that smile gets him each time. Fills him up with confidence and he grins back. “Oi’m ready.” 

“Okay.” Lucio lifts off of him slightly in order to reach the bedside table. Jamison can’t pass up some playfulness, he’s always been one for jokes.

“You just keep that in here?” he smirks with half lowered lids and one eyebrow raised. “Thats real noice of yah, keep that just in case? Little eager?” He teases and Lucio pushes at his shoulders slightly.

“Yah I do, you never know when your hot Australian boyfriend will want to have sex, am i right?” Lucio laughs slightly.

The compliment turns his face bright red, worse than it already was. “You really think that?” 

“Hell yah, dude.” Lucio kisses his nose, he smiles at the small loving gesture. “Are you kidding me, Jamie, you are smoking.” Hands travel up his stomach and chest again, stopping to cup his cheeks. They kiss a bit more.

“Okay, this time around I’ll do this, but next time I fully expect you to do it for me.” Lucio’s still keeping an air of teasing in his voice. Good, because it’s what makes Jamison feel more comfortable. “Hold onto my hips, I want you to get a feel for what I’m doing.” 

He shakily obeys, knowing full well what the man above him is about to do. His hands grip the man’s hips and Lucio coats his fingers and reaches behind himself. 

Honestly, Jamison Fawkes has never seen a more arousing sight. Sure, he’s found his fair share of porno magazines and all that but this. Oh boy, this sends any blood left in his body racing downwards. 

Lucio arches his back and he can feel each small stutter of the man’s hips as he stretches himself. His jaw has dropped and he can’t help but stare. Lucio bites his bottom lip and closes his eyes, eyebrows knitting together. The prospect of being the one to give that to Lucio has him weak. 

“Shit.” The man breaths above him. With his hands on Lucio’s hips he can feel each small movement and desperate buck of his boyfriend’s body. This, this is his new favorite show to watch and it’s only for him.

Little sounds escape Lucio before he pulls his hand away and lets out a sigh. “Okay, okay. Hold on. Give me a second.” He nods and Lucio kisses him. Soft and endearing, but slow and passionate. “Okay. Are you ready?” 

“Yes.” He nods and Lucio sits up again. The man scoopes up the small tube again and coats his fingers once again. He hisses when Lucio’s fingers wrap around him and stroke him lightly. He digs his fingers into the man’s hips and resists the urge to buck upwards. 

“Hand me that rag.” Lucio’s hand pulls away and he opens his eyes slightly, he can’t remember closing them. 

  
“You really were prepared, love.” His voice sounds lower and there is a small bit of grit to it as he reaches for the rag and hands it to his boyfriend. Lucio is frozen above him with a certain look in his eyes. “What?” 

“You’re voice.” The tone of his boyfriend's voice has changed as well.

“Thank you?” He grimaces and Lucio giggles. The man whips his hands clean and then places them on Jamison’s chest. 

“Okay, ready?” Lucio gives him a quick kiss. “I’ll do the work, okay.” 

His mind goes hazy again slightly, recovering some of the mood, he can’t speak so he nods. Lucio lines him up and then slowly sinks his hips down with a hiss. 

His own eyes close immediately, and he bites his bottom lip. Lucio’s expression mirrors his, a little more concentration in it though. His boyfriend swivels his hips slightly once he’s down all the way. Both trying to regain their breath. 

“Mm” Lucio feels up his stomach and chest again, no doubt the man must be able to feel his breath racing in and out of his lungs. Along with his rapid heart beat. “ ‘m gonna go.” His boyfriend mutters out and he nods. 

Jamison’s hands return to his favorite spot, the man’s hips. Lucio rolls his hips slightly and he outright moans. Letting his head fall back, he's missed out on something pretty splendid for 25 years of his life. 

The man uses his chest as a way to steady himself as he moves, letting out a small string of sounds as well. He's quickly finding out that he's a loud one. Not Lucio, himself. He has no self control and each noise is practically ripped from his throat. His hands move automatically to kneed at Lucio’s ass. 

“Sure are enthusiastic” Lucio giggles breathlessly, rocking a bit faster. The man whips at his chin, and he had no idea, but he’s been drooling. Well who wouldn’t with those thick thighs wrapped around them as they are ridden. 

“Sorry.” He manages to let out between a whine and groan.

“Don’t be sorry.” Lucio leans over slightly and kisses him, hard and slightly messy. He wanders his hand up his boyfriend's back and up to his neck. Pulling their mouths together even more. He's starting to feel more confident. He rolls his hips up into his boyfriend.

Lucio lets out a moan and drops their kiss completely, huffing into his neck instead, mouth open and eyes fluttering closed. He experimentally repeats the action and gets a similar response. A grin spreads his face, he gets it now.

He grips onto the man’s hips tight and moves himself into a better position. He swivels his own hips, biting his lip in concentration. Lucio pulls away and gives him a slightly confused look. A silent question about where he's getting this idea on his boyfriend's face. 

Jamison doesn’t give him the time to ask aloud, he thrusts his hips upwards in a steady back and forth motion and gets exactly what he wanted. Lucio lets out a desperate sound and arches his back heavily. 

Perfect. He follows the curve of his boyfriend's back with his left hand letting out his own moans to mix with Lucio’s.

“Jamie!” The man above him cries out and he stutters his movements. 

“Again.” He wants to sound a bit better but honestly he sounds wrecked. But his request is fulfilled nonetheless.

“Jamison, yes.” Lucio pushes back against him and he feels a pool of warmth in his groin. 

“F-fuck.” He groans out. 

“Mm!” The man seems to have a hard time finding words, “bit longer.” Finally makes it out.

“Me too, love.” He skims his hand up Lucio’s back and pulls him down for a kiss. It doesn’t last long as they both try to keep up their movements. Jamison makes sure to knead his large hands into Lucio’s skin. Using him as leverage in order to speed up his own rhythm. He can tell he's drooling again. 

“Jamison!” The man above him cries out and arches his back severely, and spills across both their chests. Lucio tenses up and he groans at the feeling.

“Lucio” He lets out his own moan and lets his own release go. Lucio moans above him and lightly moves his hips. Both of them are panting and sweaty.

His boyfriend leans down and kisses his cheek. He closes his eyes and lets out a soft sigh as Lucio sits up and pulls himself away. The smaller man falls against his chest and nuzzles into him. His arms feel heavy as he wraps them around Lucio. 

Jamison opens his eyes slightly with a sleepy smile. Lucio gives him a sweet kiss. “How was it?” the man smiles back at him.

“Oh, mate.” He closes his eyes again. “Fantastic.”

Lucio giggles and kisses his cheek, “Good” the man sounds so sweet and he smiles fondly. 

“How are you feelin’?” He grins slightly.

“Satisfied to say the least, babe.” Lucio nuzzles into him and presses kisses to his chest. 

“Good” He smiles and plays with his boyfriend's hair before he starts to doze off. 


	8. Chapter 8

Jamison waits eagerly for Lucio to get home from hockey practice. He’s cleaned the place up and he just wants to spend an evening on the couch. He plays animal crossing while he waits. He shuts his game off after a while though, he doesn’t want to be playing when Lucio gets home.

When the man does come home he feels like something is wrong. The air changes and Lucio’s face has never been more upset. The man slaps a newspaper down on the coffee table.

He looks up before taking the paper and looking at the front page, _Jamison Fawkes, aka Junkrat wanted. Recently Fawkes was transported to America for injury treatment. Do not approach at any costs. If you see this dangerous man contact the police. He is responsible for countless deaths and millions of dollars worth of goods and currency stollen. If he is found he will be sent back to Australia and you will be given a hefty reward._

“Care to explain?” The man crosses his arms over his chest. His heart is racing. No no no no no no no, This was the best thing he’s had in years. Stupid past is catching up and he's having a panic attack.

“Oi…”He pauses trying to gather his thoughts.

“That’s it?” Lucio walks away and he gets up to follow.

“Listen, Oi”

“Countless deaths?? Jamison. You have killed people?? You never even told me..” Lucio keeps walking away from him.

“If oi had told you we never would have.”

“Yah, no shit we never would have.” Lucio turns around and shoves his shoulders, “Why did you lie to me?” The man looks like he's on the verge of screaming or sobbing.

He's stunned by the small act, he can’t answer for a second. “Oi didn't. Oi didn’t tell you because oi knew you wouldn't talk to me again, and”

“What? You thought I wouldn’t find out about this? You are a wanted criminal. You just thought that would go away?”

“No.” His only good thing is ending and he is not saving himself at all.

“Jamison, you lied to me whether you think you did or not. I am so..” Lucio’s face turns from angry to sorrowful fast. “I am so upset, Jamie. You hurt me.”

“Oi didn’t mean to.”

“Well you did. I can’t believe this.” Lucio looks like he's going to start crying any minute. He wants to move and hug Lucio but he knows he won’t be welcome.

“Lucio, oi love you very much, I just wanted to leave that life behind once oi found you.” The smaller man is shaking his head slowly, tears fall down his cheeks.

It's hard to hear the next words, “Why?” So quiet Lucio is basically lipping the words “I trusted you.”

“Lucio, please.”

“Out” The same level. He can’t hear the word almost.

“Whot?..”

“I SAID GET OUT.” Lucio points at the door, head hung, Jamison can hear tears coming out of the man in front of him. He has never seen Lucio yell, or look so small. He jumps slightly at the harsh words.

“Lucio, please don’t do this to me.” He can feel the tears stinging his own throat.

“Get out!” Lucio glares up at him and he stumbles back towards the door.

“Foine!” He flings the door open and slams it closed. Here he is with nothing again. Absolutely no one and no items, but especially no Lucio. The last thought makes a sob bubble out of his throat. Where does he even go from here. He has no one.

***

Jamison wanders around the streets for a while. Or should he call himself by what he really is? Junkrat. Criminal and explosives expert who thought that someone would be with him for the rest of his life. How could he have been so stupid. Hiding things from the one person he loves more than anything else on the face of the damned planet.

Any tears that do flow down his cheeks are silent. Not messy but just slow. He can’t believe it still. Jami-Junkrat plops himself down onto the curb and stares at a small dot on the ground. One becomes several and the water drops hit his skin. Great, now it’s raining. The sigh he lets out is full of loss. It fills his lungs up and then leaves slowly out his nose.

“Hey, Junky.” A small timid voice says from above and he looks up at the source. Hana gives him a sheepish smile and he looks down away from her.

“What are you doing here?”

She sits next to him on the curb and pulls out an umbrella. Popping it open and shielding them from the rain. “Lucio called me.” Junkrat grunts in response. “I’m actually pretty appalled he kicked you out. He’s not usually like this.” She takes her small jacket off and drapes it around his shoulders.

Why is she being so nice to him. “Why?” He says roughly.

“Despite what you think we are friends. Not just because of Lucio. I think you are really cool. I know you are a dangerous criminal or whatever but you don’t seem like you want that life anymore.”

“Oi want Lucio.” The whine that makes it out of his throat is so desperate. He feels disgusted.

“I know buddy. Let's go back to my place and get you warmed up.” She tugs on his arm before getting up.

Junkrat reluctantly gets to his feet and follows her. “You can stay with me for as long as you need. It's no problem as long as you don’t eat all the food.”

“Thank you, Hana.” His voice sounds broken even to his own ears and he can see it on her face.

***

Her place is bigger. Two bedrooms and a larger living space. It's dirtier, she’s definitely a gamer. Junkrat wishes he could make more observations but he's too hurt to do much. And the fact that he keeps comparing it to his- Lucio’s home hurts.

“Come with me.” She takes him to the spare bedroom and guides him to the covers. He climbs into them and lets the sheets cover his face. His leg and arm ache. “I am going to call Lucio and tell him you are with me safe and sound. He might be unhappy but he’ll thank me when this all blows over.”

He hears her leave. He can’t take it anymore, the phantom pains of his leg and arm are too much. He pulls the leg off and winces. His arm comes next with another wince of pain. He uses his left hand to bundle himself further into the covers.

Hana comes back in and sits on the edge of the bed. “He’s angry with me, but who cares.”

He is silent for a long time. There is a certain tension to the air. He knows she's not sure what to do or how to make him feel better. “You said when this all blows over.” He speaks up finally.

“Yah, Lucio is pretty forgiving. I doubt this will last long. He’ll realise how much he means to you and how much you mean to him.” She smiles sadly at him.

“You think so?”

“I know so.”

“Oi wish oi could make it never happen. He was so upset, Hana..” A tear rolls down his cheek.

“Well, what's done is done. Like I said. Just stay here for a while.”

He nods and thanks her again before she takes her leave and he wills himself to sleep,

***

Junkrat would say she lied to him but he can’t, because Lucio never comes to him. Never forgives him and he's spent too much time at Hana’s. He asks to move out on his own. She's sad to see him this way but “donates” money to him. He says he can afford it but she gives him the money anyways.

Being a criminal has its perks. He's loaded with cash. A small apartment is nothing. Nothing at all. Lonely and devoid of music. His home is filled with matches and he spends most of his time playing with them.

What had he said? Fire was a better friend. No feelings came with fire. Now it was the only other moving thing in his home.

Hana calls him every other day and sometimes they hang out but mostly Junkrat wallows in self pity. He can’t seem to function as well as he used to. His arm and leg make him a lot sadder than they used to. So many memories come with his prosthetics.

December rolls around and he marks the date in his mind. One month. He’s gone a month. He feels like a drug addict trying to kick meth. December is the hardest month. He spends lots of time just huddled up, wishing another body was next to him. Just so he could feel warm again.

He knows he’s depressed but he's trying to keep to the moto “If you love something let it go.” Except it's been a long time and he's not letting go. He’s still in love, he still thinks about Lucio in his moments of weakness. Cries himself to sleep and wishes the pillow he was hugging was the other man.

It's January now. What a way to start the year off. Alone and depressed, unable to fix himself. How could he have let this all happen. Getting attached was his big fault but lying somehow seems worse.

Junkrat bundled up in the winter air. He felt so alone today that he needs a good hug so he's on his way to Hana’s. The cold hurts his leg and arm but he deals with it. Anything to not feel like this.

He limps up her stairs in the front of her building and gets ready to knock. Laughter spills through the thin doorway. The sound makes tears come to his eyes, silently bubbling over his cheeks as he sucks in air.

Lucio. Lucio is inside. He's here and he’s laughing with Hana. He wants nothing more than for Lucio to open the door and tell him it's all okay. That the months they have already spent apart would be fixed.

But he knows that won’t be a real scenario and lets his fist drop. It takes him a long time before he turns from the door and starts his slow walk home. The sound and thought of Lucio ringing around in his head makes a new dull ache come to his heart.

If you love something let it go. If you love someone let it go. If you love someone let them go. If you love him, you’ll let him go. If you love him, you will let him go.

***

At home Junkrat flops onto his bed. Closing his eyes and letting tears leak over the blankets. His laughter was so refreshing, in good ways and bad ways.

He was happy to hear the man again, enjoying himself. His favorite sound in the world. But their was a sharp pain in his chest and he felt numb. He can’t have that back.

“Oi love you.” He whispers to the empty room. He sounds weak, it's probably his eating habits. They’ve gone to shit. He could care less about the pain in his stomach, he can ignore it. It’s easy to forget about.

He sits up and grabs a packet of matches. Lighting one against the edge and watching it burn. He hugs his legs to his chest and stares at it. It’s oddly soothing to watch.  
If you love something let it go. If you love someone let it go. If you love someone let them go. If you love him, you’ll let him go. If you love him, you **will** let him go.


End file.
